villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boolossus
Boolossus, also known as the "Jumbo Ghost", is the secondary antagonist of the video game Luigi's Mansion, and a minor antagonist in Luigi's Mansion 3. It is a gargantuan Boo composed of fifteen smaller Boos, serving as the third boss of the first game. History ''Luigi's Mansion'' Boolossus first appeared in Luigi's Mansion. He was one of the most powerful ghosts in King Boo's army. He was caught by Professer E. Gadd who stuffed his essence into a painting, along with many other ghosts of the mansion. This resulted in King Boo attacking E. Gadd's lab out of anger. During his assault, King Boo rescued Boolossus and ordered the rest of the Boos to free the rest of E. Gadd's portrait ghosts in the mansion. Once freed, King Boo creates a large mansion within the span of a single night just outside E. Gadd's lab, where the rest of the portrait ghosts and Boolossus reside. Boolossus waits on the large balcony on the third floor of the mansion. Should Luigi attempt to access the balcony with less than twenty Boos captured, then he will be sent back to the foyer by Boolossus until he captures at least twenty Boos. Once Luigi reaches the balcony, he will Boolossus' squadron together in a circle awaiting his arrival. Together, they surround and frighten Luigi by circling and enclosing their circle around him. With Luigi in their grasp, the Boos teleport him to a dimensional version of the balcony and combine their strength to become Boolossus. Boolossus is at first a massive and slow Boo that tries to crush Luigi by bouncing on him. Luigi must force Boolossus to touch the horn of one of the two unicorn ice sculptures to break him into the smaller Boos. Luigi then must suck up a Ice Elemental Ghost and spray the Boos with ice to freeze them and suck them up. After a while, the Boos will form Booslossus again. He grows smaller and faster as more Boos are defeated, and the Boos are more hasty to avoid the ice beams. Once he and his 14 minions are sucked up (Each one has 1 hit point.), Boolossus is defeated. His soul is then turned into a painting. ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' In Luigi's Mansion 3, Boolossus returns as the final boss of Scarescraper Mode, facing off with the player and their team once they reach the final floor. He has similar abilities to King Boo but is much larger is unable to multiply himself aside from being split apart to smaller Boos. All the smaller Boos must be defeated in order to win the battle against Boolossus. Gallery Images BoolossusInGame.png|Boolossus attempting to crush Luigi from the sky. BoolossusBronze.png|Boolossus' bronze frame. BoolossusSilver.png|Boolossus' silver frame. BoolossusGold.png|Boolossus' gold frame. Boolossus3DS.png|Boolossus in the 3DS remake. BoolossusBronze3DS.png|Boolossus' bronze frame in the 3DS remake. BoolossusSilver3DS.png|Boolossus' silver frame in the 3DS remake. BoolossusGold3DS.png|Boolossus' gold frame in the 3DS remake. BoolossusPlatinum3DS.png|Boolossus' platinum frame in the 3DS remake. LM3Boolossus.png|Boolossus in Luigi's Mansion 3. Video luigi's mansion boss #3: boolossus, the jumbo ghost Luigi's Mansion 3 - Secret Boss Boolossus Trivia *Boolossus's is a combination of the words "Boo" and "Colossus", probably due to his massive size. **The name "Boolossus" also literally translates to "Giant Boo". *Jalhalla from the Zelda series is similar to him in terms of weaknesses. *Boolossus appears in the Mario UNO cards on the "Draw 4" card. *In the PAL version of Luigi's Mansion, Luigi rides around on top of the Poltergust 3000 during the Boolossus battle within the Hidden Mansion. This provides faster transportation, but also less traction. However, this does not happen in any version of the Nintendo 3DS edition. *Boolossus is the only Portrait Ghost to not have HP. *Along with King Boo, Boolossus is one of the two only Boos that are Portrait Ghosts. *Oddly, Boolossus is Ghost #22 in the gallery even though he is the 16th ghost caught. *Boolossus has other two names, "Jumbo Boo" ("Janbo Teresa" in Japanese) and "Buulussus" (in German and later translated to English). *Boolossus bears a resemblance to Big Boo from Super Mario 64. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Giant Category:Multi-Beings Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Game Bosses